Mistakes
by LoveAlisonKing
Summary: Carla tells Nick about her drunken mistake with Robert but when Nick needs some time to think and Carla ends up being caught up in a robbery at The Bistro, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"I slept with Robert"

There. It was out there. She had said it.

Nick stared at her, saying nothing.  
"Say something. Please." Carla begged, tears in her eyes.  
Nick still just stared at her.  
"Nick.. Scream, shout, hit me.. Do whatever. Please just do something" Carla said.  
"When?" He asked.  
Now it was Carla's time to be silent for a moment. "New Years Day.." she whispered.  
"Where?" He asked.  
Carla sighed. "Does that matter?"  
Nick slammed his hand down on the table, making Carla jump. "Yes Carla!" He shouted. "It matters! Where was it? Was it here?!"  
Carla shook her head and looked at the floor. "Of course it wasn't here. It was at.. the casino"  
"How much did you lose?" he asked.  
Carla raised an eyebrow. "I've just told you I slept with him.. and you want to know how much money I lost. Nick, it wasn't just money I lost that day. I'm going to lose you now too.." Carla said, sadly, tears starting to fall from her eyes again.  
Silence.  
"I stopped at £500." She told him.  
"Why tell me this now?" Nick asked.  
"Because.. Because he's been blackmailing me" Carla said, quietly.  
"He's been what?!... How?!" Nick said, clearly angry at the fact his chef had been threatening his fiancée.  
Carla began to cry even more. "He was so horrible, Nick. He grabbed me in the street. He said he could make my life hell. Whatever opportunity he got. When we were talking about wedding menus and you went to the bathroom, he threatened me again. The other night, I was walking along the street and he came up behind me and pushed me into an alleyway. He pushed me up against the wall and... It reminded me of.. Him." Carla sobbed, referring to Frank.

Nicks heart broke at how scared Carla would've been. He walked towards her and wrapped her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder, making a wet patch on his shirt.  
"I didn't want to sleep with him, Nick. It was a mistake. It was right after I'd found out about Johnny. I went to the casino and got drunk and he was just there. When I'd sobered up and realised what I'd done, I left straight away." Carla cried.

Nick held Carla at arms length. "I think we need some time apart. Just till I can get my head around all this.." Nick said.  
"I'll stay at mine and in a few days time, we can talk.."  
"Are we finished?" Carla whispered.  
Nick shook his head. "Not finished. Just on hold. I need some time, Carla.."  
Carla nodded. "Okay.. Nick, just please remember I love you and I didn't mean it." Carla said as Nick headed for the door.

Later that night, Carla's phone buzzed.  
It was a text from Robert. How he had gotten her number, she didn't know.  
 _Bistro. Now. Or else. R_  
Carla didn't know why but she felt as if she had no other option but to go. Yes, Nick knew but that didn't stop Robert from hurting her or Nick if she didn't go. She found herself reaching for her coat and heading towards The Bistro.

Robert was sat at a table with a bottle of whisky when she arrived.  
"Sit down" he said.  
"Right. I want 50% of this place."  
"I've already told Nick about what happened.. There's no way you're getting half this place." Carla said.  
"And? I want my share or else Nick won't ever forgive you. I'll make sure of that."  
"I'll give you 24 hours" he said, before walking out.

Carla sat in The Bistro, stunned. How he had the nerve to ask for half Nick's business, she didn't know. She was just about to leave when the door flung open and she was faced with two masked men.  
They were carrying baseball bats. They yelled at Carla to stay exactly where she was.

"Money!" They yelled.  
"There is no money.." Carla said, petrified.  
"Now" one threatened.  
"There's nothing on the premises. There's nothing in the office either" Carla said.  
"Well we aren't leaving empty handed.." the other one said, looking at Carla's flashing engagement ring.  
The other man realised what he meant.  
He lunged himself at Carla and held her down in her seat, sitting on her knees with his legs draped at either side of her. Carla tried to scream but he forcefully put his hand over her mouth tightly. She tried to get herself out from underneath his grip but he was far too strong.  
The other man grabbed her hand and slid her engagement ring off her finger. The other man then got off Carla and threw her off her chair and onto the floor. She realised what they had taken as they ran out the door.

She got up and ran after them, screaming and crying. She needed her ring back.  
They were climbing into their car and she caught up with them. She threw herself into the car trying to get her ring back but the man was too strong. He shoved her out of the car just as the other sped off.

Carla was lying unconscious on the cold, dirty cobbles and there was nobody else around. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone!_

 _Thank you very much for the reviews on the last chapter, they were much appreciated! Here's the next one and I should hopefully have another update on Sunday! I've also included Rob in this chapter as a one-off (just purely because I love his and Carla's relationship too much) Enjoy!_

It was a cold January night and Nick had decided to head back to The Bistro after walking the streets for hours, thinking.

He was in his own world when he approached his business. But out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw something on the cobbles in the distance.

As he got closer, his heart dropped.  
"Carla?" He said, in no more than a whisper.  
He then realised it was definitely her.  
"Carla!" He screamed out.  
"Carla, can you hear me?!"  
Nick reached into his pocket for his phone. "No... No.. No..." he said, as he put his other hand on her head to realise she had blood coming from it.  
The ambulance was on its way. Nick started crying as he ran his fingers through Carla's hair. "Please be okay..." he whispered.

Johnny was walking along the street when he saw Nick sat on the road.  
He got closer and realised something had happened Carla. He dropped his chips and ran towards them.  
"What's happened?!" He said, in a panic, kneeling down.  
"Get away Johnny!" Nick shouted, pushing him away.  
"I'm her dad, Nick. Like it or not, I do care about her"

"I'm coming with her" Nick said once Carla was in the ambulance.  
Johnny ran to get Michelle from the pub as the ambulance headed towards the hospital.

Later, Nick, Michelle, Johnny, Aidan and Kate were sat in the waiting room. Nobody was happy about Johnny being there but he wasn't moving.  
A doctor came out of the room Carla was in.  
"Mrs Connor has got a serious head injury at the moment. She's not woken up yet so it's very touch and go at the moment. We're doing everything we can but I would prepare yourselves for the worst."  
Michelle started howling and Nick stared into space. No. He couldn't lose her. Not now.  
"Can I see her?" He asked.  
"Not at the moment sorry."  
They all sat in silence. How did this happen?  
Johnny was the first one to speak. "Look, I know they're not on good terms right now but should we ring the prison to let Rob know?" He suggested.  
Michelle looked up. "He is her brother after all"  
Johnny nodded and took his phone to make the phone call.  
"They're taking him here." He said when he returned.  
"What do you mean they're taking him here?!" Nick said, angrily.  
"Nick. It's his sister. He needs to come. She might not..." Johnny said.  
"No! Don't say that!" Nick shouted.  
A nurse emerged from the room again.  
"We've stabilised her for now but she's still very critical. One of you can go in at a time"  
"Nick, you go." Michelle said.

Nick started crying again at the sight of his fiancée when he entered the room.  
"Carla, sweetheart.." he whispered, taking her hand as he sat down beside her. He looked down at her engagement ring finger. "Where's your ring? Oh Carla please don't have taken it off. I still love you.." Nick sniffed.  
He stroked her hair again with one hand and kept her hand in his other hand. "Please wake up babe" he said again.  
A doctor entered the room. "Are you Mrs Connor's fiancée?" He asked as Nick nodded.  
"Okay, I've just come to say that at the moment because your fiancée isn't awake, we are unable to run full tests on the baby." He said.  
Nick looked at Carla and looked at the doctor again. "What baby?"  
"Oh. Erm, we ran some tests on Carla when she came in and she's pregnant. Not very far gone. Didn't she know?"  
Nick shook his head.  
"I'll give you some time." The doctor said as he left.  
Nick moved his hand to Carla's stomach as he cried. "Come on Carla, please be ok"

The door opened again but this time it was Rob. "Nick mate, I'm sorry. I only have limited time here..." Rob said as he was led in by the police. Nick had to leave to let Rob come in. Nick bent down and kissed Carla.  
Rob stood by his sister. He would never forgive himself if she didn't make it. They used to be so close.  
Rob took her hand. "Hey sis.. Look I'm sorry, really, really sorry for the way I spoke to you when you visited me.. I love you really." Rob said as he started to cry. He was silent for a moment as he held Carla's hand.  
He noticed a small movement of her eyes. She was starting to wake up. "She's waking up!" He shouted into the ward. Nick pushed past everybody and ran into the room. She really was waking up. The doctors ran into the room too. "Can everybody wait outside please!"

Half an hour later the doctor walked out. "She's awake. I'm also pleased to tell you there isn't any signs of long lasting damage. She might feel a bit of pain the next few days but that's perfectly normal. She's definitely a fighter" the doctor smiled at the family.  
"Can I have a word please?" Nick asked, going to one side with the doctor.  
"Can you do the tests on the baby now?" Nick asked as the doctor nodded. "We'll be starting them now."

Rob entered the room first as he was only allowed to stay for a bit.  
"Rob? What are you doing here?" Carla asked.  
"Look Carla, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything" Rob said, taking her hand again.  
"I'm sorry too. But I didn't have a choice..." Carla said sadly, looking down at Rob's hands which were in handcuffs then looking at the police officer standing beside him.  
Carla started to cry a bit as she looked at her brother again. "Hey, don't cry.."  
"Rob, I'm pregnant." Carla blurted out. "The doctors just told me. They're running tests."  
"Wow.. With Nick?" Rob asked and Carla started to howl.  
"That's the thing, Rob. It's all such a mess. I got really drunk after finding out about Johnny and I slept with Robert.." Carla cried.  
"Wait.. Robert, Tracy's man?" Rob asked as Carla nodded. "Then he blackmailed me. And that's how tonight happened. He demanded I met him at the bistro and soon after he left, masked men stormed in and stole my engagement ring right from my hand." Carla cried even more.  
"Oh Carla.." Rob said. "It's not even like I can give you a hug because of these" He said, with annoyance in his voice, gesturing down to his handcuffs.  
"Rob, that's your time..." The police officer said.  
"Hey, see when you're better, come and see me. Please" Rob asked as Carla nodded. "I will, promise. I love you" she said, as Rob bent down to kiss her. "I love you too big sis" Rob said as he was made to leave the room. A tear rolled down Carla's cheek as the door shut behind her brother.

Soon after, the door opened again. "Hey..." Nick said, as he sat down beside Carla.

 _There we have it! Next time, there will be lots of Narla, promise! As always, please feel free to leave a review because they are always very much appreciated, thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Carla, honey, what happened?" Nick asked, taking her hand.  
"Don't Nick. Please. If we're finished please don't comfort me.." Carla said, pulling her hand away.  
Nick sighed. "We aren't finished. I know I said I needed time but when I nearly lost you back there, Carla.." He trailed off. "I know you were just being your typical self and pressing self destruct.. We can get past this and move on.. Plus, we have bigger things now to worry about.." Nick said, looking at her stomach.  
"The doctors don't have the results back..." Carla said. "Nick, what if?"  
Nick shook his head and took Carla's hand again. "Don't."  
There was a silence between them both.  
"Carla, where's your ring?" Nick asked. Carla looked up at him and burst into tears.  
"They took it" she sobbed.  
A teary Carla explained everything that happened after he left her flat.  
"So, Robert planned it?" Nick said  
"I don't know. Bit of a coincidence though" Carla said, quietly.  
"Nick... We're ignoring the elephant in the room.. The doctor said I was only a matter of weeks through my pregnancy.. What if.. What if it's Roberts? He already wants half The Bistro" Carla worried.  
"Let's just get these tests out of the way first, then we can talk about it" Nick said. "I love you so much." he said, kissing Carla.  
"But Nick, he wants The Bistro..." Carla said, worried.  
"Babe, don't stress yourself out over it. He's not getting it." Nick tried to reassure her.  
"I don't think I can have his baby..." Carla whispered.  
"You won't. This baby is mine and yours. Carla, I love this little one no matter what." Nick said.  
"Nick, you don't understand.." Carla cried. "It might not be yours because of my stupid mistake."  
Nick didn't know what to say. Instead, he just kissed Carla.

"So, we have the tests back and your baby seems to be okay. We can take you for a scan now and find out how far gone you are.." The doctor said.  
Carla looked up at Nick. She wasn't ready to find out. What if the dates came back and it meant Robert was the dad?  
Nick smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's alright.. It'll work out.." He said.

"Carla, you're 6 weeks pregnant." The midwife confirmed.  
"Are you sure? It's definitely 6 weeks?" Carla asked and the midwife nodded.  
Nick smiled. New Years Day was only four weeks ago. "I told you" he said, as Carla welled up.  
"Is this your first baby?" The midwife asked.  
Carla shook her head, sadly. "No. I miscarried a few years ago. She was a little girl.."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"Are you sure this baby is ok? After everything?" Carla asked. "Yeah. Baby looks perfectly healthy. All your tests came back clear. We will book you in for your next scan. Congratulations, you two!" The midwife smiled.  
Nick was grinning from ear to ear. "Remember after Erica lost our baby and you told me one day I'd have kids?" He asked and Carla nodded, smiling.  
"Yeah. I love you Nick, so much."  
Nick smiled, taking her hand. "And I love you too. And this little one" he said, putting his other hand on Carla's stomach.  
"Close your eyes. I've got a surprise..." Nick reached into his pocket and took out a little box. He took Carla's hand in his own and slid the exact same engagement ring as she had before onto her finger. "Open them.."  
Carla looked down at her hand. "Nick.." She welled up. "You didn't have to do that.. That ring must've cost you a fortune the first time round.. Let alone buying it twice.. No. You can't buy it twice" Carla said, tears in her eyes.  
"I wanted to get my fiancée her ring back because I love her. And if it makes you feel better, I explained what happened to the jewellers and they gave me another one." Nick smiled, as he kissed Carla's hand.  
"Thank you" Carla smiled.

Carla was being kept in overnight. She had persuaded Nick and everyone else to go home for the night. Her and Nick had decided to tell nobody about their baby.  
Carla was drifting off to sleep when the door to her room opened.  
It was dark and she couldn't make out who it was to start with. She assumed it was a nurse.  
"You've had your 24 hours." Roberts voice said.  
Carla sat up in fright. "Get out.."  
"Not until you agree to my proposition."  
Carla shook her head. "And I know it was you who planned to try and have me killed."  
"Did nothing of the kind." Robert smirked, stepping closer to Carla.  
"I mean it Robert. Go. Please"  
"50% of The Bistro and I'll leave you and Nick."  
"Except you won't will you? Because you'll still be in the business. Because you'll still be there every single day. You won't stop at 50%." Carla argued. "And I have nothing to do with who gets shares in Nick's business"  
Robert picked up the doctors notes on the end of Carla's bed. "Put them down" she ordered but he continued reading. "Hmm, says here you've got a little one on the way." Robert smirked. "Funny that. How you're pregnant and we slept together not long ago."  
Carla stared at him. She hated him. "It's not yours." Was all she could say.  
"And how are you so sure? Not like you can do a DNA test is it? Oh wait. I think you should get Johnny to do that for you. I've heard he's pretty good at getting them done." Robert laughed. "It's not your baby. I'm 6 weeks gone and new year was 4 weeks ago.." Carla said. "And don't you dare think you can come in here and speak to me like that. Just go Robert. Please" Carla begged. "  
"It's getting late.. I'll be back at some point. To speak to the both of you. And I will get what I want. Always do." Robert smirked before leaving, leaving Carla to cry herself to sleep.

 _This ended up being uploaded earlier than expected so hopefully the next one will be up tomorrow! As always, hope you've enjoyed and any reviews would be very much appreciated! Thanks so much to all of you who already have, reading them makes me so pleased!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Just a quick note to say I know that realistically Carla's doctors note would say how many weeks pregnant she was but for the sake of this, can we pretend they don't? As always, thanks so much for the reviews so far and I hope you all enjoy!_

Carla was getting to go home today but was under very strict instructions to be taking it easy.  
"I'm going to be watching you like a hawk to make sure you don't do any work." Nick laughed.  
"Suppose it means I get a slave all to myself" Carla grinned, as she finished packing up her stuff.  
"Hey, come here.." Nick said, with his arms out for her to walk into. He wrapped them around her waist as she laid her hands on his chest. "Anything you want, your slave will get it for you." Nick smiled back. "I love you, Carla. I honestly couldn't have coped if things had went the other way.." Nick said, planting a kiss on her lips. "I love you too Nicky but come on, let's get out of here." Carla laughed, knowing he hated being called Nicky.

"Nick. There's something I need to tell you.." Carla trailed off, while they were in the car driving back to the street.  
"What is it?"  
"Last night Robert came to see me.. He still wants The Bistro. And he knows I'm pregnant" Carla said, sadly.  
"How?!" Nick got mad.  
"He read my notes.."  
Nick sighed.  
"He thinks it's his baby.. He doesn't believe that it's not. He said I should get Johnny to do the DNA test." Carla said, a small tear rolling down her cheek.  
Nick moved one hand onto her knee for a second. "I'm here now. He won't ever be able to speak to you again without getting past me first"

Nick was lifting Carla's bags out of the boot as the arrived on the street.  
Johnny was crossing the road when he saw they were back home.  
"Carla!" He called and Carla sighed when she heard him.  
"You don't have to speak to him. Remember what the doctor said about taking it easy.." Nick said, taking her hand.  
"Carla, I'm so glad to see you back home" Johnny said, going towards his daughter for a hug but she stepped back and folded her arms, making it quite clear she obviously didn't want one.  
"I'm still really sorry about everything, Carla." Johnny apologised.  
"You haven't been a dad to me for 41 years so why make the effort now, Johnny?"  
Johnny opened his mouth to speak but Nick butted in. "Look, she's supposed to be taking it easy. Johnny, just go"  
Johnny walked away and Carla wrapped her arms around Nick, needing a hug. "Thank you.." She whispered in his ear.

Nick was pressing the number for the door code as Carla was stood behind him, waiting to get in.  
Nick had pressed the final number of the code and the door opened just as Carla felt a rough hand on her wrist. "Ah just the people I wanted to see" Robert smirked.  
"Get off me" Carla ordered.  
Nick turned around and smacked Robert in the face. "You lay one finger on her again and it won't just be a sore face you'll have!" Nick shouted.  
"I can't believe you're standing by her. She's a cheat" Robert said, getting up off the ground.  
Nick went to hit him again but Carla begged him to stop. "Not here. Please" she begged.  
"She fell into bed that day with me, didn't you Carla? And now she's pregnant. Funny that. Nick, you must have mug written across your forehead to stay with someone who's up the duff with a baby who might not even be yours.. A little mini Robert running around. Would that be nice?" Robert teased.  
Nick was getting angrier with every word he said.  
"To be honest, I think our baby would be quite the looker, Carla. I mean you're a stunning woman" Robert teased them even further.  
"Right that's it" Nick said, as he went to go for Roberts face again.  
"Nick!" Carla screamed, taking both his hands in hers, trying to get him to calm down. "Stop it"  
"I could stand here all day and chat but let's get down to business. Give me 50% of yours or else not only will I never leave you alone, I'll also tell everyone about our night together. Tracy included." Robert winked at Carla. "You've got until tonight. Tick tock..."  
Carla gripped Nick's hand tightly. She couldn't bear the thought of everyone knowing about her drunken mistake.  
"Oh and I also have rights too" Robert said.  
"Rights to what?!" Nick asked.  
"This.." Robert said, putting a hand on Carla's stomach. She quickly pushed him off and Nick shoved him. "I'll be getting rights to see my child" Robert smiled. "Bye bye for now though. Remember, you don't have long." He said, as he walked off.

Nick took Carla's hand as they quickly went upstairs to their flat.  
Once the door was shut, Carla shouted at Nick. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?! Punching him like that?! It's exactly what he wants!"  
Nick knew he shouldn't have. Especially when he had Carla standing right beside him at the time. "I'm sorry.." He said.  
"Nick, he's determined the baby is his. He's going to make our whole lives hell.." Carla cried.  
"You heard him, he's going to tell everyone!" Carla raised her voice.  
"Carla, please calm down. You know what the doctor said.." Nick said, taking her hand.  
"How can I calm down when this time tomorrow everyone's going to know what I did?! Nick, I can't handle that. Not with the baby.." Carla said, tears streaming from her eyes.  
Nick rocked Carla in his arms. He knew it calmed her down.  
"Well I suppose there's only one solution" he said.  
Carla shook her head. "No way Nick! No way are you letting him have that share. He'll drive you out and you'll end up with nothing" Carla said as Nick reached for his jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're coming with me" Nick said as he pulled on his coat.  
Carla shook her head. "No. I'm not coming with you and you're not going either. I'm not going to let you give that share to him."  
"We're not going to see Robert. We're going to the police station." Nick said, taking Carla by the hand and leading her out of the flat.

"Nick, they won't do anything. Trust me, I know" Carla said as they sat outside the station in the car.  
"They have to. He can't and won't blackmail us" Nick said.  
Carla sighed. "Are you forgetting that you hit him?!" she said, getting angry.  
"That was provoked" Nick argued.  
"Yes, but it's still assault." Carla said as Nick got out of the car.

"He's been threatening and blackmailing my fiancée for a while now. He grabbed her a few times and he's now blackmailing us both into giving him half of my business. I also strongly believe that he was behind the attack that hospitalised Carla" Nick explained.  
Carla was sat next to him. She looked around the interview room. She hated police stations. She had been sat in rooms like this many times and every single time, it wasn't her fault.  
"Could you explain to me exactly how Mr Preston blackmailed you?" The police officer asked Carla.  
She was still sat in her own daydream and it wasn't until Nick nudged her slightly that she realised she was being spoken to.  
"Sorry.. Erm, it was all verbal to start with. He was horrible. Then one night I was walking along the street and he grabbed me and said he could make life very difficult for me. Then a few nights later, I was on my way home from work and he pulled me into an alleyway and threatened me again by pushing me against a wall.." Carla said.  
The police officer nodded. "And the night of the attack?"  
Carla looked at Nick. "That was the night I told Nick about the afternoon I spent with Robert. Later on that night, I got a text from Robert ordering me to go to The Bistro. We argued as he demanded a 50% share and then he left. Minutes later, the masked men came in..." Carla trailed off.  
"And today, we were arriving home and he turned up. He grabbed Carla again and then was threatening us again and winding us both up" Nick explained.  
Carla turned to look at him, wondering if he was going to say anything about how he hit Robert.  
She was playing with the rings on her hand and Nick noticed this, taking her hand in his to try and reassure her.  
"I'm going to say this now because it's best you hear it from me. Today, I hit Robert. It didn't cause him any harm or injury but he was touching Carla. She's pregnant too and he was putting his hands on her stomach. I was only protecting my fiancée" Nick explained as Carla looked at the ground.  
"Okay, well.." The police officer started but was interrupted by Carla. "He was only protecting me.. Please"  
"Thank you for taking the time to come and report this to us" the officer finished, showing them both the exit.

"See I told you, it's going to be alright now" Nick said once they were both outside as he took Carla into his arms and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Later on that night, the couple decided to go and have something to eat in the pub.  
"Hello you guys" Michelle greeted them both with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you out and about" she said as she hugged Carla.  
"Can we get two hotpots please Michelle?" Nick asked as they both sat down at the bar.  
It wasn't long after their food had arrived when the door swung open and Robert walked in. He smirked to himself when he saw Nick sitting there with his arm wrapped around Carla.  
He walked up behind them both. "Now would be the perfect place to tell everyone, don't you think?" He whispered in their ears.  
Just then, the police walked in and arrested Robert.  
"What?!" He shouted. "That cow slept with me and I'm getting arrested when I've done nothing wrong?!" He argued, pointing to Carla.  
Carla sighed and put her head in her hands. He had just told everyone in the pub. The pub fell completely silent and everyone's eyes were on her and Nick, wondering if he knew about this and wondering if he was going to kick off at her any minute. Carla felt the tears forming in her eyes as Robert was taken away. "Nick, can we go please?" She whispered as they both stood up to leave. Nick reached down and took her hand as they walked out, leaving all the local gossips to speculate.

They were walking along the street, heading back to the flat, when Nick noticed Carla try to discreetly wipe a tear away from her face. He stopped walking and turned to face his fiancée. "Hey.. Shhh" he soothed her, taking her into his arms.  
"Everyone knows Nick. Everyone.." She sobbed into his shoulder. "I've done to you exactly what Peter did to me"  
Nick ran his fingers through her hair. "But I love you and I've forgiven you and all that matters is that we're together with this little one on the way" he said, softly.  
Carla began to cry a little more. "When everyone realises I'm pregnant, they're going to think the same as Robert. That it's his baby" she cried.  
"But he can't hurt us anymore. Now we can focus on us and this baby." Nick said, as they began to walk hand in hand back to the flat. "Robert's gone now" 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Nick and Carla were walking along the street. Although she was supposed to be taking it easy, Carla was adamant she was going into work for a few hours even though Nick had tried to persuade her otherwise.. and failed.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Nick asked, worried she was throwing herself back into things far too quickly.  
Carla nodded. "I'll have Aidan and Kate. And you're only across the road. I promise I'll take it easy and won't be there too long" she smiled.  
"Okay.. Well, I'll see you in a bit then. I love you" Nick kissed her on the lips as Norris was stood outside the shop, staring.  
Carla made her way into the factory, giving Norris her best death glare on her way in.

The factory floor fell silent as she walked in, her heels clicking along the floor.  
She entered the office. Aidan looked up, shocked. "I didn't think you'd be in today. Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"  
Carla sighed. "If I hear those words one more time..."  
"Carla..." Kate trailed off, not sure how to ask what she wanted to ask.  
"Yes. It's true. I was drunk and it was a mistake. But yes, we are still together" Carla said, sighing again.  
"But he was blackmailing you.. Why didn't you say anything to me?" Kate said, upset for her sister.  
Carla put her pen down. "Kate, I don't know... I just couldn't"  
"I'm pleased you're still together" Kate smiled, giving Carla a hug.  
"Carla, Rob phoned wanting to speak to you." Aidan said. "And this came" he handed the visiting order over to Carla.  
"Okay, I'll go and see him soon.." Carla said as Aidan smiled, pleased they were both speaking again.

An hour later, Carla was sat in the office with Aidan and Kate, replying to many emails when Tracy stormed in. "Why did you sleep with Robert?!" She yelled.  
Carla stood up, saying nothing for a moment.  
"I think you need to leave" Aidan said.  
"He's mine! Why did you put your hands on him?!" Tracy shouted at Carla again.  
Carla laughed. "You're more than welcome to him, love. He's nothing but a vile, twisted, vindictive creature" Carla smirked.  
Tracy saw red and slapped Carla right across the face. "He hasn't come back from the station yet and it's all your fault!" She yelled.  
"Well, I hope he stays there." Carla said and Tracy shoved her, just as Nick walked in.  
"Get out Tracy!" He shouted, pushing his way past her and to Carla.  
"Oh well look who it is. It's the most idiotic man on the planet right now. Staying with his cheating fiancée." Tracy laughed. "You need your head testing, mate"  
Nick could sense Carla getting mad. He needed to get Tracy out of there before Carla got even more angry and stressed out.  
"Tracy, leave" he ordered as Aidan shoved her out of the office.  
"Are you okay?" Nick asked, comforting his fiancée. Carla smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine" she replied, putting on a front.  
Nick wrapped his arms around her and she gratefully fell into them.

Nick ended up taking Carla for a quiet meal at the Bistro.  
"Thank you for this.." She smiled. He had made her favourite for her and had covered the table in rose petals and candles. "You didn't have to"  
Nick grinned. "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to for the woman I love"  
Nick stared at her. He truly did love her more than anything and absolutely worshipped the ground she walked on. He was the one that chose to never give up on her and save her and he was so glad he did.  
"Have I got chocolate on my face or something?" Carla laughed.  
"No, I was just admiring you" Nick said.  
"You're so cheesy, Nicky. But I love you for it" Carla smiled.  
"And I love you too. But we've said this a hundred times before, please don't call me Nicky" he said as Carla laughed.

They were walking along the street heading back to the flat, hand in hand as Carla rested her head against Nick's shoulder. They were silent as they both admired the peacefulness, something they hadn't had the past few days.  
"Rob phoned for me.." Carla broke the silence. "He wants me to go and see him"  
"And are you?" Nick questioned, hoping she would after what happened at the hospital.  
Carla nodded. "Yeah, I am."  
Nick smiled. "I'm glad you two worked things out"  
They both carried on walking, past the pub. A taxi pulled up just outside the pub and someone got out. Carla and Nick were in their own world together so didn't pay any attention. It wasn't until someone called across the street at them.  
"Well if isn't Weatherfield's most talked about couple"  
Carla and Nick stopped in their tracks.  
It was Robert. 


	7. Chapter 7

"How the hell did they let you out?!" Nick shouted at Robert, as he crossed the street, heading towards him.  
Carla sighed as she followed Nick to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like last time.  
Robert smirked at the both of them.  
"Hello Carla" he said, smugly as she caught up with Nick. "How's our little one doing?"  
"This baby is not your little one!" Nick said, raising his voice.  
"You're vile" Carla said, angrily at Robert.  
Robert laughed. "Weren't saying that when you practically fell into bed with me."  
"Well I'd love to stay and chat but you know, things to do and people to see." Robert said. "I still want my share by the way..." He laughed as he walked off.

"I hate him, Nick.. So much" Carla sighed in frustration.  
"So do I. I honestly thought that would've been the end of this.." Nick said, sadly.  
"It's never going to end, is it? He's always going to be on our backs. Then when this ones born, he's never going to leave us alone" Carla said, stressing herself out.  
"No, he won't. Because I won't let him harass our baby too" Nick said, as he pulled Carla into his arms.  
"You're going to see Rob today aren't you?" He asked as she nodded.  
"Listen, just try and forget about Robert. You'll only stress yourself out and that's not good for the baby." Nick said, putting a hand on her stomach.  
"Nick, that's easier said than done"

Later that day, Carla was sat in the prison waiting room.  
Rob walked towards her and as she stood up, they both instantly hugged each other.  
"I'm so glad you came" Rob said as Carla smiled. "Me too"  
"How are things since you got out of hospital?" Rob asked.  
"Not so good. Robert still wants half of The Bistro and he still thinks this baby is his. We reported him to the police but he came back this morning.." Carla said sadly as Rob sighed.  
"I wish I could be there more for you"  
"You're doing good, Rob. I'm really glad we made up. How are you doing.. you know, in here?" Carla asked.  
"Same old. Just one day at a time"  
"I am really sorry for handing you in" Carla quietly said as Rob gave a sad look to her.  
"I know you are. And I also know you didn't have a choice. You did what you had to do and I'm not going to hold it against you.." He said.  
Carla placed something on the table and slid it across to Rob. It was her scan photo from the hospital. "I thought you'd like to see this.. Your little niece or nephew"  
Rob took the photo into his hands and began to well up a little. "Carla, I'm so so happy you're getting a second chance at this. You and Nick are going to be great parents. You'll be everything we never had." Rob smiled, looking at the photo again.  
"You can keep that one. I've got a few." Carla said as Rob happily looked up at her.  
"Thank you"  
After a while, Carla and Rob had spoken about lots of things and it was time Carla had to leave.  
Rob stood up at the same time as her and hugged her again.  
As Carla was in her brothers arms, she felt a shooting pain in her stomach but tried to ignore it. Rob let go of her as he had to go. As he walked away, Carla grabbed onto his arm suddenly with her other hand placed on her stomach. It was now clear she was in a lot of pain now.  
"Rob.." she breathed out.  
"What? What is it?"  
She got another pain through her stomach and she knelt down, exactly like last time.  
"Carla?"  
Carla began to cry. "Rob, no." she said through the pain. "This can't happen again. Please" she cried as Rob knelt down beside her and an ambulance was called.  
"Not again"

Carla arrived at the hospital and Nick also arrived, minutes later.  
He ran to find her and when he did, he was right by her side, holding her hand.  
"We'll have to run some tests to see what's causing the pain you're experiencing" the midwife said.  
"Hey, it's okay.." Nick tried to comfort her, but on the inside he was scared. He knew what it would do to Carla if she lost her baby.. again.  
"Nick, what if..." Carla cried before Nick cut her off. "No, don't say it. It'll be alright" Nick said, as he hoped if he said it out loud, it would be what happened, as Carla cried into his arms.

The midwife walked into Carla's room. "We have the results back and baby is ok" she said as Carla breathed out heavily at the same time as Nick.  
"Why was she in so much pain then?" She asked.  
"You mentioned you were quite stressed out at the moment. You need to be taking it very easy, especially for baby's sake. Put your feet up and make sure you don't stress yourself out." The midwife explained.  
"Can I go home now?" Carla asked, exhausted and the midwife nodded. "Yeah you're free to go whenever you want"  
Carla got off the bed as Nick took her hand. "You heard her. You have to take it easy." He said, firmly. "No more stressing about Robert." 


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! So sorry updates for this haven't been as regular as they were to start with but I have my prelims starting on Monday for two weeks so updates will be a bit slower than usual until that's over! Anyway, here's the next chapter so as always, reviews are much appreciated and I hope you enjoy!_

A few days later, Carla and Nick hadn't seen or heard from Robert.  
They were walking along the street, hand in hand, on their way to work.  
"Come to the bistro when you finish. I'm taking you into town for dinner" Nick smiled.  
"Aww Nick. What's the occasion?"  
Nick laughed at her. "Am I not allowed to take my fiancée for a meal to say to her how much I love her?"  
They both stopped outside the factory. "You don't need to take me for a meal to tell me you love me.. But the feelings mutual." Carla grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as Nick wrapped his around her waist.  
"So Nicky, where are you taking me?"  
Nick smiled. "Ah you see, I can't tell you that. It's a surprise" he said. "Meet me at half 5 and you'll find out" he pulled Carla in for a kiss.  
"I love you"

Carla and Aidan were in the office replying to emails when there was a knock on the door and Nick came in.  
"What brings you here Mr Tilsley?" Carla smiled.  
"I just thought I'd bring my future wife some lunch." He said, placing it down in front of Carla. He knelt down beside her and whispered into her ear "especially since she's eating for two now" as Carla giggled.  
"You two are like a pair of teenagers" Aidan commented, smiling as he was glad Carla was happy with Nick.  
"Are you remembering about tonight?" Nick asked, as he sat down in the office at Johnny's old desk.  
Carla nodded. "Of course I am and I can't wait."  
Nick had sat a while in the office but as Carla sent all her staff on their lunch break, he decided it was time he probably headed back to his own business too.  
"Carla, I'm going to the bank so I'll see you in a bit" Aidan said, as he also left with Nick.

A while later, Carla was signing off their latest delivery that was good to go. The factory was silent and she enjoyed the peace and quiet.  
Carla went back into the office and was putting paperwork away in the filing cabinet when she heard the office door being shut.  
She laughed, assuming it was Nick taking his chances on getting her alone in the factory.  
"Nick, I..." Carla began, as she filed away the last document and turned around.  
She thought she would be faced with Nick but instead, Robert was standing in front of her.  
"Sorry to disappoint. It's the other man in your life" he grinned.  
"Get out."  
Robert shook his head. "No can do sorry. The doors locked." He smiled, pressing the office door handle down. He was right. He had locked it.  
"I wanted to get you by yourself.." Robert started.  
Carla remained silent.  
"I came to speak about our baby and arrangements for that. Just to let you know, I'll be going for custody. I have information on you that doesn't make you out to be the kind of person who makes the best parent.."  
Carla shook her head. "Like what?!"  
Robert smiled at her. "Ah you see, where do we start? Your drink problem for starters" he laughed slightly.  
Carla folded her arms. "You don't have any rights. This baby isn't yours."  
Robert stepped a step closer. "Ah but I think me and you both know that isn't true. This baby has to be mine." He shut the office blinds, unsure on what time the workers returned.  
"It's mine and Nick's baby. Not yours!"  
"Carla, stop lying!" Robert shouted. "Your lies haven't fooled anyone in the past now have they?"  
Carla stared at him. "What are you on about?"  
"Frank Foster." Robert chuckled. "I think we all know that was one big fat lie."  
Carla was speechless. She had no words for the disgusting man in front of her.  
"Can see why he fell for you though. Beautiful woman, successful business.." Robert smirked, moving closer, which made Carla feel very uncomfortable. "Same reasons I fell into bed with you. And you obviously wanted me too or else you'd have probably called the police accusing me of all sorts after" Robert said.  
Carla could feel the tears wanting to fall but she held them back. "Don't. Don't you dare" she warned Robert.  
"Oh, come on Carla. Don't say you didn't fancy me? You'd never have fallen into bed with me otherwise.. I enjoyed it actually. And I bet Frank did too." Robert said, with a horrible tone in his voice, coming towards Carla as she tried to step back but she couldn't because of the filing cabinet.  
"Now, I've got a little proposition for you" Robert said, grabbing Carla's wrist harshly and pushing her into the filing cabinet.  
He pushed some of her hair behind her ear with his hand before he placed them both at either side of her waist.  
"Don't touch me. Please" Carla whispered.  
"Just listen to me" Robert said, putting a finger on her lips.  
"I get 50% of the bistro and I won't demand full custody of this little one" he moved a hand on to her stomach and rubbed it slightly.  
Carla's heart started beating more rapidly. Tears had started to fall from her eyes. "No. You aren't getting the share because you won't be able to apply for custody anyway."  
Robert laughed in her face, taking a hold of her wrists again. "If you don't hand it over I have some contacts on the inside who you know, could give little brother a bit of a beating... Well a bit more than a beating really." he threatened, tightening his grip, as Carla shook her head, her eyes widening.  
"So you know you need to persuade Nick to hand it over because I have plenty more things I could do if you don't" Robert continued, as he forced his lips onto Carla's. She tried to push him off her. "Ah, now I remember why I slept with you.. You're too tempting, Carla." He said, starting to fiddle with her top.  
Tears were streaming down Carla's face now as she tried desperately to push him off her, but he just forced his mouth onto hers again.  
Carla felt like she couldn't breathe. She got a fright when there was a knock on the office door and someone tried the handle. Robert moved his hands away from her wrists and had them back on her top, starting to undo it, as he kissed her again and again.  
"Carla? Are you in there?" She heard Johnny's voice call out.  
"Johnny! Help me!" Carla screamed as Robert quickly placed one hand over her mouth. The factory fell silent again and Robert began kissing Carla again. She pushed and shoved him again but he wouldn't move.  
Johnny found his spare keys to the office in his jacket pocket and unlocked the door opening it, being faced with a terrified looking Carla.  
Johnny ran at Robert and punched him, making him loose his balance and fall.  
Carla stood in the same position, shaking, as Robert fell onto the floor at her feet. She looked up at Johnny and before she knew it, she launched herself into his arms and began howling.  
Johnny took his daughter into his arms and rocked her from side to side. Robert got up from the floor. "Don't you come any closer." Johnny warned as Carla tensed up in his arms.  
Aidan walked in to see a hysterical looking Carla in Johnny's arms and saw Robert standing there. Aidan threw himself at Robert, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him out of the office. "Remember what I said, Carla..." Robert called out as Aidan pulled him outside and threw him onto the cobbles outside the factory. "Don't you dare go near her or Nick again!" Aidan yelled at Robert, before running across the street to the bistro to get Nick. 


	9. Chapter 9

"What's happened?!" Nick raised his voice at Aidan when he rushed into the bistro saying something was wrong with Carla.  
"Just come now. She's in a right state and Robert's there" Aidan said as Nick hurried after him.

Nick rushed into the factory and barged into the office. He saw a broken and terrified looking Carla standing in Johnny's arms.  
"Carla, sweetheart.." He said as he held his arms open and she rushed from Johnny's into Nick's.  
"What happened?" Nick asked her quietly, stroking her hair, as she burst into tears again.  
"Hey, it's okay.." Nick soothed her. He hated seeing Carla like this.  
"Where's Robert?!" Aidan asked with a hint of anger in his voice and Nick felt Carla tense her whole body at the mention of Robert's name.  
"He.. He left." Johnny said, as he looked at his daughter while he still couldn't get his head around what he walked in on.  
"Johnny, Aidan, could you give us a few minutes please?" Nick asked as they both left.  
Nick held Carla at arms length. "What happened?" He asked her gently, wiping the tears falling down Carla's face away.  
Carla looked up at Nick, with fear in her eyes. "He.. He tried to rape me." she said in barely a whisper and she started to cry again.  
Nick pulled Carla back into his arms. "I've got you now darlin'. I'll keep you safe." he said, as Carla cried

Aidan looked at Johnny in complete shock after hearing Carla tell Nick as they were sat outside the office in silence.  
"He did what to her?!" He said, angrily.  
Johnny nodded. "If I hadn't come here..." he trailed off.  
Aidan had anger in his eyes.  
"It was horrible. I walked in and the door to the office was locked so thankfully I had my spare key. I walked in on it happening and he had her pressed up against the filing cabinet and was forcing himself on her" Johnny told his son.

"Carla honey, we have to call the police" Nick said, as he sat down with Carla.  
Carla looked up at him in horror. "No... Not again."  
Nick's heart broke into two.  
"Carla, it needs to be done."  
"He'll get away. Nobody will believe me."  
Nick shook his head as he took her hand, holding back his tears as he noticed her bruised wrist.  
"They will, Carla. We need to phone them." he said, pulling out his phone, as Carla leaned into his body.

Hours had passed, and everything with the police was finally finished. Nick drove Carla back to the street afterwards. As they pulled onto the street, there was a police car outside the bistro.  
Minutes later, Robert was taken out of the building and into the police car.  
"No.." Carla whispered. "Everyone in there's going to know now" She said, worried. Johnny walked down the street and past the car.  
"Let's get you inside.." Nick said as Johnny stopped outside the car.  
"Listen, are you ok staying with Johnny for a few minutes? I'll go and see what happened at the bistro." Nick asked Carla. "I'm sure nobody will know. He'll have been in the kitchen so nobody will have heard" he said, trying to put Carla's mind at ease, whilst she nodded.  
Nick handed Johnny the keys to the flat. "Look after her please, I'll be 10 minutes tops" he said, as he kissed the top of Carla's head, and headed for the bistro.

Johnny was sat in silence with Carla in the flat. The only sound that could be heard was the clock ticking.  
Eventually, she looked at the man who was her dad.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"Carla, I'm just glad I came when I did. You don't need to thank me."  
Carla sniffled again. "You'd think I wouldn't have any more tears left in me."  
"Hey, you can let it all out with me if you like.." Johnny said and to his surprise, Carla leaned into him for a hug.  
"This has happened before." She said afterwards.  
"What?" Johnny was confused.  
"I've been raped before."  
Johnny was speechless.  
"I was supposed to marry the guy.." Carla trailed off, deciding Johnny needed to know.  
"I'm sorry" was all Johnny could say.  
"He got let off.. What if the same happens with.. him?" Carla asked Johnny.  
"It won't. I promise you. I'm your dad and it's my job to look after you and I'm going to do just that" Johnny promised.

Meanwhile, Nick had just walked into the bistro. Leanne was behind the bar with Steph and Andy and their faces were filled with shock when Nick walked in.  
"Nick.. I don't know what to say. Is she ok?" Leanne asked, concerned.  
Nick's face fell as he feared everyone in his restaurant knew.  
"Did the whole place hear?"  
Steph shook her head. "He was in the kitchen. The police went through and Leanne followed them in. Nobody knows but us" Steph said.  
Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "Can it stay that way please?"  
Leanne nodded. "Of course. We can handle this place too" she offered as Nick smiled gratefully.

Nick returned to the flat and he was pleased to see Carla sitting with Johnny's arm around her. He hoped that she could give him a chance at being her dad.  
"Carla, honey, nobody knows apart from Leanne, Steph and Andy and they aren't going to tell a soul. He was in the kitchen so no customers heard." Nick said, as Carla gave him a small smile.  
"Nick?" Carla whispered at her fiancée as Nick nodded.  
"He touched me on my stomach."  
Johnny was sat in the chair across the room from Carla and Nick, who were on the sofa.  
"He touched our baby.." Carla said.  
Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing but said nothing. He couldn't believe he was going to be a grandad but he also couldn't believe how vile Robert was.  
"He's never going to touch or hurt you or the baby ever again, I promise." Nick said, hugging Carla, as he wondered how he was going to fix her again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey.." Nick said quietly as Carla walked through in her dressing gown into their kitchen. Nick finished placing the cup of coffee and a rose onto a tray with breakfast on as Carla came through. "I was going to take this through to you but you're up now.."  
Carla smiled at him and the tray he had in his hands. She went over to it and picked up the rose. "Thank you" she smiled.  
"Now me and you, we're going to have a lazy day together." Nick smiled.  
"But don't you have work? I've got a meeting at 2.."  
Nick sighed slightly. "You can't go into work today, babe.. Not after what happened yesterday. Aidan's taking that meeting for you. Today we can have a duvet day, watch a film, whatever you want.." Nick said.  
"But the bistro.." Carla said before she was cut off.  
"Carla, I'm the boss. I can pick and choose my days off" Nick laughed as he handed her the tray of breakfast.

"You know a walk would be nice.." Carla suggested, after their breakfast.  
Nick nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

Nick and Carla were sat on a bench at the canal and Nick had his arm wrapped around her, protectively.  
"Thank you" Carla said, putting her hand on top of his. "Thanks for being so patient and understanding and.."  
"Hey, you don't need to thank me."  
Carla looked down at her knees. "Nick I don't think I can do this again. Not with a baby on the way."  
"He's going to go down, Carla."  
Carla shook her head. "But it's the whole lead up to that moment. Judges and juries. I can't do it Nick, not again."  
"Let's just take it one step at a time, yeah? He's locked up right now and we can focus on us" Nick tried to reassure Carla as she nodded.  
"I saw you and Johnny looked like you were getting on" Nick said, as they both stood up from the bench and carried on walking hand in hand.  
"Hmm, yeah.. I don't know. Ever since it was Johnny that you know, stopped him... I've not completely forgiven him but I'm willing to give him a chance." Carla said, resting her head on Nick's shoulder.

Nick and Carla arrived back on the street as Johnny passed them both.  
He smiled as he stopped. "How are you doing?" He asked Carla.  
"I'm okay..." she said, taking Nick's hand.  
"Listen I really would like a chance. A chance to prove I can be a dad to you." Johnny pleaded.  
Carla nodded. "Johnny I'm willing to give you one."  
Johnny breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged Carla.  
"I'll give you a chance to prove it too. Since Roy's away now, I have nobody to give me away. Would you like to?" Carla asked Johnny.  
Johnny looked gobsmacked. "I'd be honoured to"

A police car pulled up at the side of the road beside Carla, Nick and Johnny, outside Victoria Court.  
Carla immediately tensed up and both Johnny and Nick realised this. Nick reached down and gently took her hand.  
"Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" the officer who was dealing with Robert's case asked.  
Carla shook her head. "Just tell me whatever you have to say."  
The officer looked sympathetically at her and Nick. Nick already sensed what was coming but he hoped the words wouldn't actually come from the officers mouth.  
But they did.  
"I'm really sorry to have to tell you but Mr Preston has just been released on bail."  
Carla began to have tears forming in her eyes.  
"No! You can't do that!" Johnny said, getting angry.  
Carla let go of Nick's hand and rushed up the stairs towards their flat, slamming the door in the faces of everyone, as she couldn't believe this was history repeating itself.

 _ **This was a bit of a chapter filler and sorry it's shorter than usual but I can say there's heaps more drama to come as I have now planned this whole story out right till the end! As always, any reviews are much appreciated as they always make my day so please feel free to leave one (especially as I'm not getting as many now) Also, special thanks to Lily who has always left such lovely reviews after every chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Here's the next one and as always, any reviews are much appreciated, enjoy!**_

Carla slammed the door to her flat as she leaned against the wall. Her tears finally began to fall as she felt like she couldn't breathe as she slid down the wall, falling to the floor.

"You should come up with us. Just to give her extra reassurance he can't come anywhere near" Nick suggested to the officer as they headed upstairs with Johnny too.

Nick opened the flat door to see Carla sat on the floor, howling.  
"Hey.." He rushed over to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her for a second as Johnny and the police officer awkwardly entered the flat.  
"Come here" Nick whispered as he helped Carla back to her feet before wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close to him.  
"I know it isn't the news you wanted." The police officer started.  
"You can say that again." Carla said.  
"But I'd like to reassure you that Mr Preston has very strict bail conditions and if he breaks them, he'll be straight back in custody."  
Carla let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "Like I haven't heard that before."  
"He isn't able to contact you in any way, speak to you. Nothing. Neither of you." The female officer said, looking at Nick too.  
"Yeah but come on, he could easily stop me on the street.." Carla said.  
"As I said, he has very strict conditions. Plus, he'd be a very stupid man to even try and speak to you."  
"Well, Robert is a very stupid man." Carla said, angrily.  
"She's pregnant you know? She doesn't need all this." Johnny raged.  
"I'm sorry.." the police officer said. "If you don't have any questions, I'll see myself out and leave you to it." she said, letting herself out of the flat.  
Carla turned to face Nick as he put his hands on either side of her waist. "I promise you he's not going to speak to you or touch you. I'm here to look after you." Nick said, pulling her into a hug.

Meanwhile, Robert was down an alleyway on the street, watching the police car drive away from outside Victoria Court.  
He had to be smart about his next move.  
He knew he had to get his point across to Carla and Nick, especially Carla as she was the one who got him arrested and in this position in the first place.  
His idea hit him. The perfect plan. He just had to wait until later when the daylight was disappearing and it was starting to get dark to carry it out.

"Why did this have to happen on the day of the scan?! I don't need this." Carla angrily said.  
Johnny sat down and sighed. If he ever saw Robert again, he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself..  
"I know it's easier said than done but you just need to chill out, Carla.. The scans in a few hours." Nick said.  
Carla looked at Nick with fear in her eyes. He knew that look.  
"Nick.. What if? I've been so stressed recently."  
Nick shook his head, taking her hand. "Hey, don't. It'll be alright."  
"I don't want what happened last time to happen again.." Carla trailed off.  
"And it won't. You're not going to lose this baby, Carla." Nick said, before giving her a kiss.  
Johnny looked up upon hearing those words. He made eye contact with his daughter, who pulled away from Nick's hug.  
"Carla..." Johnny said, hoping he had heard what Nick had just said wrong.  
"It's a long story.." Carla sighed. "I was married to Peter and I fell pregnant. He was sleeping with Tina behind my back. Remember that's why Rob.. killed her?" Carla said, as Johnny nodded. "The police suspected me and I was in and out of the station being questioned and the stress of everything, Peter, Tina, the murder.. It all just got too much for my little girl.." Carla cried, as Johnny went over to sit beside her.  
"I'm so so sorry." he said, giving her a hug.

Nick and Carla were both now sat in the waiting room. Their scan should've been 5 minutes ago.  
"Hey, it's going to be okay.." Nick said, putting his hand on her knee as he noticed her nervously playing with her rings.  
Eventually they got taken for the scan. "We've got a strong heartbeat. And can you see the head here, along with a hand here?" The midwife pointed out as both Carla and Nick began to well up, both squeezing each other's hands.  
"I'll take a picture for you." The midwife smiled. "Everything is looking perfectly normal and baby seems to be happy in there"  
"See, I told you everything would be fine" Nick said, as he gave Carla a kiss.

Meanwhile, Robert was lurking outside at the back of the pub ready to put his plan into action.  
Michelle came out with the rubbish. She went into the alleyway behind the pub to put the rubbish into the bins. She was in a world of her own while she closed the lid.  
Robert suddenly crept up behind her and knocked her over the head, causing Michelle to fall onto the cobbles. She didn't move and Robert took this as his chance to run. He smirked to himself as he ran away. Surely it would get his point across to Carla and Nick if he had hurt Carla's best friend.  
10 minutes later, Steve came outside as he wondered where Michelle had got to. He saw her lying next to the bins and feared the worst.  
"Michelle!" He shouted, while grabbing his phone from his pocket, phoning for an ambulance.

Carla and Nick were arriving back onto the street when they saw an ambulance outside the pub.  
"What's happened?" Nick asked, as Carla was in her own world staring at her scan photo.  
Nick watched as someone was put into the ambulance. "Uh, Carla.."  
"What?" Carla looked up as Nick nodded towards the scene outside the pub.  
Carla's face fell and her hand rose up to her mouth in shock. "No... Is that Chelle?!" she said, opening the car door and rushing towards her best friend.  
"Michelle, no.." Carla said, starting to cry as she got closer and realised it definitely was Michelle. "Steve, what happened?!"  
Steve looked at Carla in shock as Nick reached them both.  
"I.. I don't know. I found her like that outside by the bins."  
Carla shook her head, in complete shock as Nick wrapped his arms around her.  
"Steve, we'll follow on behind" Nick said as Steve climbed into the ambulance with Michelle.  
"Come on.." Nick said, leading an emotional Carla back to their car.  
Nobody saw Robert who was hiding, watching the scene of Carla breaking down with worry, smile and snigger to himself. His plan had worked. 


	12. Chapter 12

Carla was pacing the room at the hospital, biting her nails.  
Nick sighed as he sat with Steve, Kate, Aidan, Johnny and Liz. "Carla honey, just come and sit down.." he said.  
Carla shook her head. "No Nick! I'm not going to sit down!" She raised her voice them immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I just can't lose her. She's my best friend."  
"Carla, come and help me with the coffees." Johnny suggested, getting up from his seat.  
"How do you expect me to want to come and get coffees with you when my best friend is lying in there and nobody can tell us anything?!" Carla shouted again.  
Johnny opened the door. "We'll be five minutes. You need to get out of this small room for a bit.."  
"Carla, he's right.." Kate trailed off.  
"You come and get me straight away if they come with an update" Carla said to Nick, before leaving with Johnny.

They both walked in silence to the coffee machine.  
"Do you want one?" Johnny offered.  
Carla shook her head as she leant against the wall. "Who in their right mind would do this to her?"  
Johnny looked up at his daughter. "I don't know.. But I do know that our Michelle, she's a fighter and she'll pull through this." He said, as he handed Carla some of the coffees to carry back to everyone else.

Carla and Johnny arrived back at the family room to find a doctor standing in the room.  
"Nick!" Carla said, angrily. "I said to come and get me!"  
"They've only just got here, babe.."  
"She's still unconscious but it appears to us that she was struck over the head with something. It was with quite a force so we don't think it was accidental." The doctor informed them.  
Carla felt sick as she remembered that's exactly how Rob had killed Tina. What if someone had tried to kill Michelle the same way?  
"Can I see her?!" Steve asked and the doctor nodded. "She's stable for the moment but we just need her to wake up. You can go in one at a time"  
Steve went through to see Michelle as Carla stared into space. Nick sensed something was eating away at her so he went and took her hand, leading her outside of the room.  
"What is it?" He asked, gently.  
"I don't get it, Nick." Carla broke down. "Why would someone deliberately hurt Michelle?.. Exactly the same way Rob killed Tina..."  
Nick wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I can't answer that darlin'. But let's just hope Michelle saw who it was so the police can catch them." Nick said, but little did he realise it was the same person who was appearing in court for what he did to Carla in a matter of weeks.

Carla was now allowed in to see Michelle.  
She started to cry at the sight of her best friend, lying there helpless.  
Carla sat beside her and took her hand.  
"Hey you.. I need you to wake up for me." she whispered. "I need you Chelle and this baby needs its auntie."  
A machine started to beep. Carla looked at it and then back at Michelle. She quickly rose to her feet and ran out of the room.  
"Help! I don't know what's happening" she shouted as doctors came running in.  
Carla tried to follow them back in as Steve also rushed towards the door but they were told nobody could come in.  
"No.." Carla whispered, while falling to the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest, as Nick rushed towards her and rocked her.

Every minute that went by seemed like a hour. There was silence in the family waiting room.  
Eventually, a doctor emerged from Michelle's room and everyone looked up at him.  
"We've stabilised her and I'm glad to tell you it looks like she's past the worst." he told everyone as they all breathed a sigh of relief. "It's late. I recommend you all go home and get some rest." the doctor looked at Carla in particular, who's bump was now visible. "We have your phone number and we will contact you straight away if there's anything. But as I said, she looks to be through the worst" The doctor explained.

Nick and Carla arrived back at the flat. It was past 2am.  
"You look shattered." Nick said. "Do you want a drink?"  
Carla yawned. "A glass of water would be great."  
Nick went over to the sink and poured a glass. "After this, we'll head to bed. You need to rest all you can with the baby and the court in a few weeks.." Nick said, as he carried the glass of water back to Carla. He set it down on the coffee table but looked up to realise Carla was already asleep on the sofa. Nick smiled to himself as he decided to pick her up and carry her through to the bedroom since he figured she'd be comfier there.  
He placed her down gently on the bed and pulled the duvet over her. Carla began to stir slightly and Nick knelt down beside her. "Go back to sleep babe.. You need your rest" he whispered, before giving her a kiss. 

_**Thank you to everyone who has left a review so far! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter and it's longer than usual! Please feel free to leave a review as they make my day! Enjoy!**_

Nick woke up to the sound of his mobile phone ringing. He noticed Carla still fast asleep beside him so he crept out of the bed and accepted the call.  
"Steve.. Any news?"  
"Yes, she's coming round!"  
Nick smiled. "Steve mate, that's great news! Listen we'll be over to the hospital as soon as Carla wakes up"  
Nick ended the call and went back through, climbing into the bed and wrapping an arm around Carla and her bump, before smiling to himself.

An hour later, they both began to stir again.  
"Morning beautiful." Nick grinned.  
"Any news on Chelle?"  
"She's awake. We'll go and see her once we're ready" Nick said.  
Carla sat up. "What?! She's awake?!" she said, practically jumping out of the bed.

"Urgh Nick, I feel the size of a house today" Carla moaned as they made their way into the hospital.  
Nick laughed.  
"Oi, it's not funny! You men don't know what it feels like carrying a baby inside you for all these months" Carla playfully slapped his arm.  
"But it'll all be worth it" Nick smiled.

Carla was now in seeing Michelle. She practically ran into her room when her and Nick reached it.  
"I'm so glad you're awake!" Carla said, hugging Michelle.  
Michelle laughed. "I see baby has gotten bigger since I last saw you."  
Carla death glared her best friend. "Don't. I already feel huge, now I know I look it too"  
Michelle laughed. "You don't have that long to go though"  
Carla smiled, placing a hand on her bump. "Just over two months. Which means we need you out of here as soon as possible"  
Michelle took her friends hand. "Listen Carla, I don't know if I'll make it to the court. It depends how quickly I get myself on the mend."  
Carla looked at the floor. She had avoided speaking about Robert's court case with Nick. She was pushing it to the back of her mind and Michelle knew this.  
"Chelle, I can't do it."  
Michelle looked confused.  
"I can't stand up there again and relive what he tried to do" Carla sighed.  
"I know but it'll all be worth it when he gets sent down won't it?"

Three weeks later

Nick woke to the sound of clattering coming from the kitchen. He rolled over and noticed it wasn't even 6am and he also noticed Carla wasn't beside him. Neither of them had got much sleep because today was the day. Court day.

Nick wandered through in his dressing gown to find Carla standing at the toaster, staring into space as the smell of burnt toast started to fill the flat.  
"Hey, watch your toast." Nick said, bringing her back to earth. "What are you doing up?.. That was a stupid question, sorry"  
Carla turned to look at him. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."  
Nick put his hands around her waist. "Don't apologise. I know how hard today is for you. But we'll get him sent down."  
Carla sighed as she leant into Nick.  
"You go and sit down and I'll make your breakfast."

The drive to the court was silent. Johnny and Aidan were also giving evidence along with Nick and Carla. Kate had come along for support along with Michelle, Gail and some of the Platt's too.  
"Hey, you ok?" Johnny asked Carla, once they were all inside.  
Carla gave a small nod. "Let's just get him sent down."  
"Robert will be hoping like mad Rob doesn't find him when he's inside." Aidan said as Kate threw him a look.  
"Aidan, not helping."  
Carla looked at them both. "Rob doesn't know. I've not told him yet.." she sighed. "I've only spoken to him on the phone and it's something I've got to tell him face to face."

Nick was the first one to give evidence. His name was called and he stood up, Carla standing up with him, giving him a hug before he went.  
"I'll get him sent down" he said into her ear.  
"Just stay calm in there please. Don't even look at him." Carla said before Nick went off and she sat back down with Johnny and Aidan.  
As Carla sat down, she felt a slight pain in her stomach but chose to ignore it as she presumed it was nothing apart from the baby moving.  
"You really should tell Rob." Aidan said as Johnny nodded.  
"Yes and I will when I go and see him next week!" Carla said, raising her voice slightly as she was nervous and stressed.  
"Listen it's all of us against him. He's going down." Johnny tried to reassure his daughter.

It was now Carla's turn to give evidence. She stood up in the dock and tried to calm her nerves. Nick was watching and could sense how nervous she was as she played with her hands for a moment, before locking them together in front of her.  
Carla saw Robert out of the corner of her eye and chose to look at him. He glared back at her with a smug smirk on his face, as he sat there and tried his best to put on his 'innocent' act. Nick also noticed the grin on Robert's face and it took everything in him to not stand up and shout abuse at the man.  
The door to the courtroom opened and Tracy walked in as everyone turned to look at her as she sat down.

An emotional Carla eventually finished speaking and went to join Nick and the others. Nick gently kissed her on the cheek as she sat down beside him. "I'm proud of you babe." he whispered to her, as she breathed out while getting another pain in her stomach.  
A smug looking Robert now gave his side to the story and twisted absolutely everything to be a lie. He kept himself calm and composed and tried his best to be polite to the judge and the jury. He needed them all to be on his side.  
Carla and Nick were sat watching, shaking their heads at every lie Robert said as the anger built up inside them both.  
Tracy was sat smiling to herself as Robert looked up at her. She hoped he would win everyone over as in her eyes, he was innocent.

It was now a waiting game to find out Robert's verdict and everyone was stood outside.  
Kate approached Carla and gave her a smile. "You were so brave up there.."  
Carla smiled back before she winced slightly in pain, resting a hand on top of her bump.  
"Carla.. Are you ok?" Kate asked as Carla nodded. "Yeah, it's just baby is kicking and moving around a lot today. Nick reckons we've got a footballer in here" she laughed.  
"As long as you're sure it's just that.." Kate said, before they were all called back inside.

"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"  
Nick reached down at the same time as Carla and they both gripped each other's hand tightly, hoping for that one word to echo the court room.

"Not guilty."

Robert grinned like a cat that had just got the cream. Carla looked at Nick in pure shock. This couldn't be happening all over again.  
"No, you've got it wrong!" She shouted, standing up quickly.  
Carla got another pain shooting through her stomach but this time it was worse than any of the others. She clutched her bump and screamed out in pain, falling down to the floor as Nick knelt down beside her.  
"Carla?!"  
Carla gripped onto Nick's arm tightly as another pain went through her. Before she knew it, there was a puddle beneath her.  
Her waters had broken.  
She looked up at Nick with worry as he did the same while Johnny reached for his phone and Robert tried to figure out what was going on.  
"No... Nick, it's too early." Carla said between the pains as Nick took her hand, squeezing it as they waited for an ambulance. 


	14. Chapter 14

"The ambulance will be 10 minutes away" Johnny informed everyone while Carla let out another scream of pain as she was gripping Nick's hand.  
"I.. I can't wait.. that long" Carla breathed out.  
"What's going on? Is she in labour?" Robert asked, trying to see what was going on. He smiled to himself, over the moon that Carla was going to be giving birth to what he thought was his own child.  
"It's okay darlin, they're gonna be here soon. I promise." Nick said, as he ran his other hand through Carla's hair.  
"Nick.." Carla began but she got another pain so squeezed Nick's hand again tightly.

The ambulance had now arrived and they decided they needed Carla in hospital as soon as possible. Nick went with her in the ambulance as the rest of the family followed on.  
"This is all Robert's fault.." Carla said. "If he had been found guilty this wouldn't be happening Nick"  
"Listen, forget about that man. You need to focus on this little one and getting them into this world." Nick smiled.

"Okay Carla, you're about 4cm gone already.." The midwife said as Carla looked up at Nick with nothing but fear in her eyes.  
"Will the baby be okay?" Carla said, in barely a whisper.  
"We need to concentrate on getting baby out safely. I can't say much yet." The friendly midwife said. "I know it's hard but we need you to stay as calm as possible"

"How much longer is this going to take?!" Carla raised her voice in frustration.  
Nick smiled softly at her. "Babe it's all going to be worth it soon."  
Carla sighed. "You don't know that!" she said, as she got another contraction.  
"Carla, you're doing really well. You're so nearly there."  
Nick took her hand again. "Hear that? You're doing well."

"Okay Carla, on your next contraction, I need you to start pushing." The midwife said.  
"Michelle. I want Michelle too!" Carla breathed out.  
Another midwife left the room and Michelle came running back in.  
"I feel the next one" Carla said as Michelle ran to be at the other side of her best friend. Carla grabbed both Nick and Michelle's hands as she threw her head back and started to push.  
"Carla you're doing great. I'm beginning to see the head." The midwife encouraged.  
"Come on Carla!" Michelle said, as Carla squeezed both Nick and Michelle's hands even tighter.  
"I need another push Carla!" The midwife said and Carla screamed out in pain, so loud that Johnny, Kate and Aidan could hear her from down the corridor.  
"I.. I can't do it!"  
"Yes you can Carla!" Nick encouraged his fiancée.  
Carla let out one final scream as she gave her final push and her baby was born.  
The room was silent.  
The midwife quickly cut the chord and took Carla and Nick's baby away.  
"Why.. Why isn't it crying?" Carla said, getting upset and distressed. Nick was also trying to see what was going on as nobody answered them as all the midwifes were gathered around their baby.  
"No.. Nick.. I can't go through this again.." Carla started to cry as an emotional Nick was brought back down to earth that his fiancée needed him.  
He squeezed Carla's hand but couldn't find the words. He was speechless, along with Michelle.  
"Nick. Our baby isn't crying! Why's it not crying?!" Carla shouted at him, as she was physically shaking with fear.  
"Hey, it's okay.. Carla honey, calm down, you've exhausted.." Nick said, as he tried to see what the midwifes were doing.  
There was a few silent moments where tears streamed down both Carla and Nick's faces and Michelle sat, unable to speak, just gripping onto her best friends hand.  
After what seemed like a lifetime, a baby's scream finally filled the room. Nick breathed a sigh of relief while Carla started to cry even more. She tried to get up off the bed but Nick stopped her. "Carla, you've just given birth.."  
A group of midwifes took their baby out of the room quickly, as another midwife turned and smiled warmly to Nick and Carla.  
"Congratulations, you've got a little girl." she said, handing them a picture. Carla began to howl even more at the sight of her beautiful little girl in the photo.  
"She's premature so we've taken her down to the unit. She's a bit on the small side but she looks as if she's going to be fine. She just needs to get a little bit stronger. You can go down and see her in a few hours" the midwife smiled.  
"I'm so so proud of you" Nick said, kissing Carla as they both looked down at the picture in their hands of their precious daughter.

Carla woke up after having slept for a bit. She was physically exhausted. She woke up to see Nick smiling at her, along with Johnny, Aidan and Kate now sat with Michelle, Gail, David, Sarah and Bethany.  
"Carla, she's beautiful." Johnny said, grinning at the photo.  
"She sure is. Must get that from her mummy." Nick smiled.  
Michelle took Carla's hand. "You've finally done it and I'm so so pleased for you. You've finally got the little girl you deserve" Michelle welled up.

The same midwife entered the room. "I can take you both down to meet your daughter now." She said, as she took a wheelchair into the room.  
Carla looked at the midwife. "I can manage on my own thanks"  
Nick laughed. "Stop being so stubborn and hop in." he said as Carla reluctantly got in.  
"Now I'm afraid you are unable to hold her just now until she gets a little bit stronger but you can hold her hand" the midwife smiled, as she took Carla and Nick into the room where their daughter was.  
"I'll give you two some space."  
Nick felt more tears forming in his eyes. A baby was everything he had ever wanted and the fact he had one with the woman he loved more than life itself made him so happy. "Wow, she's so small and so beautiful." he whispered.  
Carla put her hand out and held her daughters hand, as she also began to cry. "Hey baby girl.." she whispered as Nick wrapped his arm around her. "Your mummy and daddy are here.. And we both love you very much." Carla said, looking up at Nick. "You just need to get a bit stronger for us darlin' and then you can come home"  
Nick then put his hand to his daughters hand. "And you know your going to be your mums mini me" he laughed. "It's going to be designer everything for you."  
"She's so perfect." Nick said, after they both had a moment of silence while taking in the moment they'd both been waiting for. "Just like you are" he said, kissing Carla on the head. "I'm so proud of you."  
"We need a name for her.. Better get your thinking cap on, Tilsley." Carla smiled before they both looked down again at their perfect daughter.

They were both in their own world as they never realised Robert standing at the window of the room, staring in at the newborn baby.


	15. Chapter 15

Robert put his hand on the door handle and pushed it down. He quietly crept in, shutting the door behind him, as Nick and Carla were still sat with their baby.  
Nick heard footsteps behind them and presuming it was the midwife, he turned around but got the shock of his life.  
"Get out" he ordered, causing Carla to turn around and come face to face with Robert.  
Robert was fixated on the little baby.  
Carla gripped onto Nick's top as she let out a heavy breath.  
"I said get out."  
Robert looked up at the couple. "I just came to see my baby. A little girl I see." He said, taking a step towards the baby in the incubator. "She's beautiful."  
"Nick, make him stop, please..." Carla whispered.  
Robert moved towards Carla and Nick, before making his way further towards the baby. He reached a hand out, as if he was about to touch the baby's hand.  
"Don't. Don't you dare touch her!" Carla ordered, moving in front of Robert to protect her daughter.  
"She's mine. I have a right to hold her hand." Robert smirked, putting a hand on Carla's arm as if he was about to shove her out of the way.  
"No, no you don't touch her or the baby. Get off!" Nick warned.  
"Leave now.." Carla said.  
"I just came to see my daughter.. And I want to be a part of her life. And that starts with helping pick her name."  
Nick moved an arm around Carla. She was just holding it together.  
"I also want a DNA test done. To prove to you that you're not her dad." Robert looked at Nick.  
Carla noticed something out of the corner of her eye and started to edge herself towards it as Robert tormented Nick.  
"I am her dad." Nick argued back.  
"Hah, I think you'll find you're not. I mean look at her, she's definitely got my nose." Robert said.  
Carla had reached the call bell for the midwifes. She took it in her hands and pressed harshly down on the button, again and again.  
Nick could feel himself beginning to lose his temper with Robert.  
Midwifes then came storming into the premature unit, thinking something was wrong with the baby.  
"Can you call security and get him out now please?!" An emotional and frightened Carla asked.  
"No! You can't call security on the baby's own father!" Robert argued but before he knew it, he was being dragged out by a security guard.  
Another security guard followed them out but Nick stopped him. "Can you make sure he never gets down here again?" He asked as the guard nodded.  
He turned back to see Carla, holding her daughters hand, with a tear falling down her face.  
"Hey.. Come here" he wrapped his arms around her neck gently from behind. "We should call the police on him."  
Carla shook her head. "We can't Nick! He was cleared. He's a free man now and according to the law, has done nothing wrong."  
Carla sighed. "Why is he so convinced that she's his?"  
Nick thought for a minute. "I don't know... But maybe we should do a DNA test."  
"No way. I'm not giving him the satisfaction.. Listen we'll speak about this later. Let's just enjoy the time with our daughter." Carla said, as they both went back to admiring her.

"About that DNA test..." Nick said, once they had returned back after seeing their daughter.  
"I said no Nick. We are not going to Robert and getting his DNA.."  
"Carla just hear me out.." Nick started, taking her hand. "We don't need Robert's DNA. We'll use mine and then that way it'll come back positive, proving Robert wrong.. Then he'll leave us alone."  
Carla sighed. "Okay..."

A midwife popped her head around the door shortly after.  
"Carla, you're free to go home tomorrow" She smiled.  
"Excuse me? Is it possible to get a paternity test done?" Nick asked and the midwife shot them both a confused look but agreed and said she'd get one done straight away.

"I haven't had a chance to tell Rob yet.." Carla realised, while she reached for her phone.  
"I'll give you some privacy to speak to him, want anything to drink?" Nick asked, heading towards the door as Carla nodded.

Rob was lying on his bed in his cell, staring at the wall. He was thinking about his sister and why she hadn't been to see him in so long. When a police officer arrived at his cell and told him he had a phone call, he smiled hoping it was Carla.

"Hello?"  
"Hiya Rob, look I'm so so sorry I haven't phoned or been to see you" Carla apologised.  
"What's happened..?" Rob asked. "It's not the baby is it?" He said, with worry in his voice.  
"Well yeah it is actually. Congratulations Uncle Rob, you've got a new niece." Carla smiled.  
Rob was speechless on the other end of the phone. "Wow.. But it's early isn't it?"  
"Yeah she was, but she's alright"  
Rob smiled as he clutched the phone to his ear. "Wow, I'm so pleased for you sis."  
"Listen, I'm getting out of hospital tomorrow. I'll come and see you as soon as I can and I'll take a photo of her.." Carla explained as Rob was silent for a moment.  
"Carla?" He started. "I know it's a lot to ask but can you.. Can you take her in too please when she's stronger? Just once. I'll request a private visit so it'll just be me and you with nobody else around. I don't want you to take her every time. I'm just talking once while she's still so young she won't remember. I just want to meet her.." Rob explained as Carla thought.  
"I'll talk it through with Nick.. It won't be for a while though.. She needs to get her strength up." Carla said.  
"Carla, my times up. I'm so pleased for you and Nick and I can't wait to see you" Rob said.  
"I promise I'll come within the next few days. Love you" Carla ended the call.

Minutes later, Nick came back with some drinks. "Is he pleased?"  
Carla smiled. "Aww yeah, he's dead chuffed.. But he wants me to take her in when she's stronger.. Nick, all he wants is to meet and hold his niece, just once."  
Nick took Carla's hand. "Yeah okay... But only when our little girls up to it.."  
Carla smiled. "Thank you" She said, kissing Nick.

An hour later, the midwife came back with the test Nick had requested.  
"Let's get Robert off our cases for good" he smiled at Carla as he took the test and handed it back to the midwife, for her to send it away.

"You thought about any names yet?" Nick asked Carla later that night.  
"Hmm, a few. I really like Lily."  
Nick nodded. "That suits her. Lily Hayley Tilsley?"  
Carla gasped as she looked at Nick. "Hayley?" she said quietly.  
"Yeah.." Nick smiled. "I think her middle name should be Hayley. Hayley would be so proud of you right now if she were still here."  
"Lily Hayley Tilsley it is then." Carla smiled. "I do love you Nicky Tilsley"  
"And I love you too Mrs Tilsley to be and our little Lily."

 _ **Please leave any reviews as they make my day! I got a few suggestions for what to name the baby so I put them into a random generator and Lily won! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks later.

"Welcome home Lily" Nick said softly as he carried his daughter into their flat in her car seat with his other hand locked in with Carla's.  
They both sat down on the sofa as Nick gently took a sleeping Lily out of her car seat and into his arms. Carla leaned across and played with Lily's small fingers as her daughter wrapped her hand around Carla's one finger, causing both Carla and Nick to laugh.  
"We should take her to meet everyone. They're all dying to see her." Nick suggested, as Carla nodded in agreement.

They walked down the street, hand in hand, with Lily in her pram.  
"Factory first?" Nick suggested as they headed towards it.  
They both walked into the factory to hear the workers doing what they do best which was gossiping.  
"Nice to see you guys working" Carla said as nobody had heard the couple walk in.  
All the workers turned to see Carla and Nick standing with their baby and they all rushed to get a look at her.  
"Can I hold her?" Beth asked as Carla bent down and took Lily out of her pram before setting her in Beth's arms. Lily settled into Beth for a few moments then she started to cry as Beth tried to settle her but it didn't work.  
Nick laughed as Carla took her daughter back into her arms from Beth.  
"Carla, she's beautiful." Sean smiled as Johnny and Aidan came out of the office.  
"She is. Gets it from her mum" Nick laughed.  
"Guys get back to work" Carla joked, as she went into the office with Nick, Johnny and Aidan.  
"How are you guys?" Johnny asked.  
"We're good, aren't we?" Carla smiled up at Nick as she sat down at her own desk, with a now settled Lily.  
"This came for you earlier" Aidan said, handing an envelope to Nick. Nick looked at Carla. They both knew exactly what was inside. The results from the DNA test confirming Nick was Lily's dad.  
"Right we're going to head to the Bistro now. We'll see you later" Carla said, as she put Lily back into her pram and they headed off.

"Aww guys we're all so pleased for you" Leanne said as Nick proudly showed his daughter off to his staff.  
Shortly afterwards, Lily started to cry the restaurant down again.  
"I'm going to take her home and try to get her to sleep for a bit" Carla said, after both herself and Nick had tried everything to get their new baby to stop crying.  
"Okay, I'll follow on in a minute. I just need to take this phone call from the supplier." Nick said, kissing his fiancée and his daughter as they left.

"Aw come on Lily.." Carla said, as she walked back to the flat with her daughter in her pram, still crying.  
Carla turned the corner and came face to face with him.  
Robert.  
"Ah I was just thinking about this little one!"  
Carla attempted to push the pram around Robert but he stepped out in front of her.  
"You can't stop me from seeing my daughter." Robert warned and he walked round and stood next to Carla before putting his hands into the pram and lifting Lily out of it.  
"Put her down!" Carla ordered him, as she attempted to take Lily from him but failed.  
"No because she's my daughter.." Robert said, stroking his hand down Lily's cheek.  
"Except she's not your daughter." Nick suddenly appeared round the corner. "So hand her back."  
"Do you think if you keep telling yourself that it'll eventually be true? Sorry mate but you're not her dad." Robert smirked.  
"Robert, give her back.. Please" Carla begged.  
Nick produced the envelope from earlier from his pocket but it was now open.

"I think you'll find I am her dad and I have the proof right here." 


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter and I think this may be the second to last one!**_

 _ **As always, hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a review!**_

"Hand her over and I'll show you the proof" Nick demanded as Robert reluctantly handed Lily back to Carla.  
"We had a DNA test done and I am the dad" Nick handed the letter over to Robert, who took it in his hands and read it over.  
"No.."  
"See I wasn't lying!" Carla hissed at him.  
"This can't be right.." Robert sighed.  
"Well it is so back off!" Nick raised his voice at the man. "You put us through hell and what for? Nothing"  
There was a faint sound of sirens.  
"It's got to be wrong.." Robert said, as he stepped towards Carla and Lily and put his hand out to the little girls hand.  
"Back off Robert!" Nick shouted at him, pushing him away. "She's not yours and we have it here in black and white!"  
The realisation then hit Robert that the baby in front of him wasn't actually his as he grabbed the letter and read it one more time.  
A police car had also arrived on the street and two officers were making their way towards them all.  
"Robert Preston?" the one asked as he nodded in confusion.  
"I'm arresting you on suspicion of the attack on Michelle Connor..." the officer started.  
"He did what?!" Carla shouted as she handed Lily over to Nick as the police officer finished arresting Robert.  
"Not only did you try and attack me but you had to go and try to kill my best friend too?!" Carla shouted as she threw herself at Robert, hitting his chest, and was then pulled off him by the second police officer.  
Robert was put into the police car and they drove off.  
"Why did he have to do that to Chelle?!" Carla said as Nick put his spare arm around her. "He's gone now and this time he's gone for good. Now we can focus on this little one and the wedding" Nick said as they both smiled.

On their way home, Carla wanted to go past the pub to see Michelle.  
"Come through the back." Michelle said when she saw the couple enter the pub with the pram.  
"How did they know it was him?" Carla asked as she had calmed down now and was beginning to have questions.  
"Ken saw him." Michelle started.  
"What? Ken Barlow?" Nick asked as Michelle nodded.  
"Ken heard what happened and didn't think anything of it. But he was thinking the other night and realised he saw Robert leave the back alleyway of the pub when he was walking Eccles at the same time the police said the attack happened. He told the police that Robert looked angry" Michelle explained.  
"I'm so glad Ken saw him.." Carla said as she gave Michelle a hug. "Now he really is gone for good."

It was now the next day and Carla had decided to take Lily in to meet her uncle.  
She sat in the visiting room with Lily who was asleep in her arms as Rob appeared.  
He smiled instantly at the sight of his sister, sitting there, looking down and smiling at her daughter.  
He sat down as Carla looked up at him and smiled.  
"She's so.. perfect." Rob smiled.  
"Here, you can hold her" Carla said, standing up and placing Lily into Rob's open arms.  
"We named her Lily."  
"Hello there Lily.." Rob smiled down at the baby in his arms and tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm your uncle Rob and I love you very much" He said, as Lily began to wake and twisted all of her fingers around Rob's one finger.  
Carla laughed. "She likes you. She only ever does that to me"  
"I'm so proud of you.. She's so beautiful and perfect." Rob looked up at his sister, with a small tear rolling down his face.  
"Rob, stop it or else you're going to have me going"  
"Honestly, I am. I know your first chance at this was.. taken away from you.. but I'm so glad you've got Lily now." Rob smiled as Carla could feel herself starting to cry now too.  
"I wish I could be there for her.. She's my niece." Rob said, sadly.  
"Me too, Rob. I think we both know you'd be her favourite uncle." Carla smirked.  
Rob laughed. "Hah. I beat David Platt any day of the week don't I Lily?"  
"I promise I'm going to tell her everything about you when she's old enough. She's not going to forget you." Carla smiled as Rob stayed silent for a moment, staring down at his perfect little niece.  
"Will you tell her.. what I did?"  
Carla shook her head. "No.. I'll just tell her you made a bad mistake.. She'll always know how much you love her."  
Rob gave a grateful smile to his sister.  
"Did Nick not come with you?"  
"He's outside. I just wanted it to be the three of us." Carla smiled, as she noted how smitten Rob was with Lily and wished more than anything he'd be able to have a child of his own one day.  
"Who would've thought? Carla engaged to the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with with a baby too? What happened to you being the bossy factory owner who didn't let anyone step out of line?" Rob laughed.  
"She's still there. She just realised what she wanted in life." Carla smiled.  
"I wish I could be there for Lily and for you." Rob sighed. "Hey Lily, I could've played princesses with you. Or anything you wanted for that matter. I could've totally spoiled you." Rob said sadly.  
Carla laughed. "You playing princesses? Rob, people would pay good money to see that." she smirked.  
"Well, anything my niece wanted, I would've done it for her." Rob said. "You have to tell me when she gets her first boyfriend. And I mean tell me everything about him. He has to be good enough" Rob smiled.  
"Oh don't worry. I think she's going to have a hard enough job taking her first boyfriend home with Nick around. He's already dreading the day." Carla laughed.  
"I'm so pleased you and him found each other." Rob said, as Lily began to fall asleep in his arms again.  
"Me too.. And I know I made a mistake with Robert but he's gone now.. He got arrested." Carla explained to Rob.  
"What for?" Rob was confused.  
"I didn't tell you because I wanted to tell you face to face and you've got to promise me you won't fly off the handle when I do and if you ever see him in here you've got to promise me you won't do anything stupid." Carla said, being serious.  
"Well that depends what he done."  
"Rob, I mean it! I'm not having you losing it with him and getting more time added onto your sentence!"  
Rob nodded. "Okay.. I promise."  
"He tried to.. do what Frank did to me." Carla said, worried as to what her brothers reaction would be.  
"He what?!" Rob raised his voice slightly.  
"But that isn't what he got arrested for. He got found not guilty." Carla explained. "Few weeks later, he badly attacked Michelle and left her in hospital."  
Rob, for once, was silent.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"For not being there.. Carla, I wasn't there for you when that Frank was around and now I wasn't there for you this time."  
"But you're here now with me.." Carla smiled.  
"That's your time!" The police officer, who was standing in the room, informed them both.  
Carla and Rob both stood up as he handed Lily back to her mother.  
"Bye bye Lily.. Uncle Rob loves you." Rob whispered down to the little girl as he started to cry again.  
Carla gently placed Lily back into her car seat before looking at her brother again, who was now properly crying.  
"Come here.." she said as they both wrapped their arms around each other for a hug.  
"I'm so glad you took her so I could meet her.. Thank you so much." Rob smiled.

Later on that night, Lily was asleep and Carla and Nick were cuddled up on the sofa together when Carla's phone rang.  
Her face fell halfway through the phone call and Nick was confused, wondering who it was.  
"Okay.. Well thanks for the call" she said as she ended the call and turned to face Nick.  
"What?"  
"Robert. He confessed. He confessed to what he did to me. He's going down. They've charged him." Carla said, barely unable to believe what she was saying.  
"Wow.." Nick was speechless as he wrapped both his arms around his fiancée and squeezed her.  
"Now we can both look forward to becoming Mr and Mrs Tilsley" he said as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Carla's head. 


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks later and Carla and Nick's special day had arrived.

Carla was sitting getting ready with Maria doing her hair and makeup and Kylie doing her nails. Michelle came into the room and handed everyone a drink.  
"Carla I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for marrying into the worlds craziest most complicated family" Kylie laughed.  
"Complicated? I don't think you've met my family, Kylie!"  
Maria had just finished working her magic on Carla's hair and Michelle suddenly started crying.  
"I'm just so happy you've found Nick and you're doing this." Michelle blubbered. "You've finally found your happiness."  
Carla stood up and hugged Michelle. "Stop it or else you'll make my makeup run."

A short while later, Carla was now in her dress.  
"You look amazing" Kate gasped when she came into the room.  
Then, Carla's phone started to ring.  
"Hello?... Yeah I'll take the call." she said, smiling.  
"Hello. Carla, I don't have long but I just wanted to phone and say I hope you have the most amazing day.." Rob started. "I just wish I could be there with you all."  
"Aw thanks Rob.. And so do I. I wish you were able to stand here and walk me down the aisle." Carla sighed, wishing more than anything that she could have her brother there to celebrate the happiest day of her life with her.  
"I want to hear all about it." Rob said. "I'm so glad you're finally happy now."  
"I am Rob. I really am happy with Nick." Carla smiled.

Nick and the guests were all now at the wedding, eagerly awaiting Carla's arrival. She was late but Nick had expected her to be. There would be something wrong if she had turned up early, he thought as he laughed to himself.  
A short while later, Carla had arrived and was now standing outside with Johnny and her bridesmaids, Michelle and Kate.  
"Are you ready?" Johnny asked as he smiled. He was delighted at the fact he was getting to give his daughter away and that they were making progress with each other.  
"I've been ready since the day I met him." Carla grinned.  
"Thank you for giving me the chance to do this. It means a lot to me." Johnny said, as the music started playing.  
"That would be our que." he said as he took Carla's arm and gave her a smile.

Carla began to make her way up the aisle with Johnny. Nick turned around to look at his bride and his breath was taken away when he saw her. They both instantly grinned at each other and they couldn't stop smiling as Carla reached the top of the aisle.  
Maria was sat at the front with Lily on her knee. The little girl had just woken and was dressed in the smallest, cutest dress. Carla bent down to her daughter when she reached the top of the aisle and gave her a gentle kiss before she went to join Nick up at the front and they joined hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."  
Nick and Carla grinned at each other before Nick wrapped his arms around Carla's waist and she placed her hands on his cheeks and they both kissed.  
Johnny looked on proudly as Michelle and Kate sat and wiped away their tears, hoping their makeup wasn't smudged.  
"I love you Mrs Tilsley." Nick whispered into Carla's ear as they walked back down the aisle and headed towards their reception.

"Come on you, it's time for our first dance" Nick smiled.  
"But Nick, I can't dance.." Carla complained, as he pulled her by her hand to the dance floor.  
"You don't really dance to be honest, just follow me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head onto his chest.  
"Wait a second.." Carla said, as she pulled herself away from Nick and went over to Michelle, who was holding Lily, and took her daughter into her arms before going back to Nick.  
The married couple now swayed their way around the dance floor with their daughter between them, as they looked at each other with nothing but pure love.

A while later, the attention of the guests were all now back on Carla and Nick as they said a few words.  
"We would just like to thank you all for coming to celebrate our big day with us" Nick started. "Years ago if you'd told me I'd be stood here married to Carla, I'd have laughed in your face." He said, causing a few laughs. "But now I couldn't imagine life without her and my beautiful little Lily.."  
He continued as Carla beamed up at him.  
"Here's to our long and happy marriage together, Mrs Tilsley." Nick said, as he raised his glass and Carla and all the guests did the same.

"A long and happy marriage"

 _ **And there we have it, the final chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you so much to all of you who have taken the time to read this and leave a review. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it and reading all your lovely reviews!**_

 _ **There will also be a sequel to this coming soon with a twist to it so watch out for that coming too!**_ __ __


End file.
